


Guardian Angel

by darthalic3



Series: Guardian Angel [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Spoilers, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthalic3/pseuds/darthalic3
Summary: (Y/n) is a Mandalorian bounty hunter struggling to find work in a galaxy that has been broken by the Empire. After being given time to think, she decides to return to the family who exiled her long ago. However, to be welcomed back into the covert, she needs to complete one important task; Keep The Mandalorian and The Child safe.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Series: Guardian Angel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100933
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

The cantina was full. Every booth and table had at least one bounty hunter on it. Anyone else would be intimidated at the sight but not me. They were more scared of me than I was of them. As if on queue, one by one they all began looking in my direction and started whispering to one another. A long, slim window above the bar let in bright light. The light landed right on my target, almost like a beacon to show me my destination. I wondered over to the table. Greef Karga sat looking proudly out at the crowd around him. As I walked closer, he suddenly noticed my presence. I thought that was odd as everyone else notices me as soon as I walk into a room. But I guess he has nothing to worry about. No bounty on his head, no other bounty hunters looking to steal a quarry. His job is just to give them out. He doesn’t care what happens to them after that as long as he gets a cut of the profit.  
I slid into the booth opposite him. “How’s my second favourite Mandalorian!” His facial expressions said that he was happy to see me but his eyes told a different story. They had a certain disappointment to them.

“Skip the familiarities Karga.” I quickly responded. Sharply, I find the tracking fob out of my pocket and throw it onto the table. “The quarry is being taken off my ship as we speak.” Any happiness he did have vanished after I started to speak.

“What is it with you Mandalorians and completing jobs so quickly?” He threw his arms up condescendingly and leaned back in his chair. “I’m guessing you want payment now as well.” I look at him expectantly. He huffs a sigh. “Fine.”

He hastily pulls some imperial credits out of his pocket and puts them on the table. I open my mouth to protest but Karga stops me before I can.  
“Look I know the Empire isn’t around anymore but this is all I have. You can take it or leave it.” I swallow my pride and don’t try to argue. I take the credits off the table.

“Anything new for me?” I ask. Around here it’s difficult to make a living so I have to keep working. After the Empire, everyone is having the same problem. There aren’t enough credits to go around so if you can get a job you may as well take it no matter what it pays. However, his answer is not what I expect. “No.”

“What do you mean?” I look at him confused. In this galaxy, there is always someone up to no good. That means there is always a bounty on someone’s head. That’s why I’m so surprised.

“I gave them all away. You’re going to have to be quicker next time.” He chuckles lightly to himself. “Look it’s nothing personal, it’s just that Mando is a lot quicker than you princess.” I glare at him through the helmet. Quickly I stand up while pulling a knife out of my boot. I hold it to his throat and watch his face turn from smug to scared in an instant. Everyone around jumped into action. It was as if I had attacked their king. I guess in a weird way he is their king. He holds all the cards. All the power. All the bounties. Without him, there aren’t any bounties and without bounties, they have no money.

Slowly I lean in towards his face so he can hear my next few words very clearly. “First, don’t call me princess. Second, don’t compare me to that nerf-herder.” I swiftly take the knife away from his throat and raise my hands in the air. The crowd that had suddenly gathered began to disperse and head back to their drinks. I stop glaring at Karga and leave through the door I entered through.

The outside world had a similar hustle and bustle to the cantina however the air out here was a lot lighter than the world out there. I silently begin to head towards my ship, not knowing anywhere else to go. It was parked just outside the entrance to the town so I made my way down the main street. The street was always full of people. Stalls lined the edges of the road with traders shouting to attract attention to their products. Anyone else would have to squeeze their way through the crowd however I don’t. My Mandalorian armour seems to scare everyone off before they even get to know me. Because of this, it gets lonely sometimes. The only people I have ever been close to were my parents and they’re not around anymore so I’m left alone. It’s difficult to make friends when you’re forever jumping about from place to place chasing bounties, let alone wearing a full suit of Mandalorian armour.  
By the time I reach my ship the sun is just beginning to set over Nevarro. I open the hatch on the side and climb in. My ship isn’t the biggest in the world. It’s an old U-wing left from the rebellion. I’ve had to do some remodelling to make it usable for bounty hunting but it was worth it. I pull a small blind over the window in the door and put down the blast shields over the cockpit. The cabin suddenly is filled with darkness. I reach for the light by the side of my bunk and turn it on. It gives me a small amount of light, just enough for me to see what I’m doing. I lift my hands up and slowly begin to pull the helmet off of my head. When I do I feel a lovely breeze from the cooling system glide across my face.  
Just as I began to relax, a chorus of bleeps and bloops startled me. Immediately, I unholstered my blaster and aimed it towards the source of the sounds. As soon as I do, I realise that my reaction was unwarranted. My droid, A2-G2, hovers behind the co-pilot’s seat in the cockpit. He timidly looked around the side of the chair to see if it was safe to come out.

“Sorry A2! I thought you an intruder.” I quickly holster my blaster again and coax him over with a reassuring smile. He races towards me, beeping happily. A smile automatically filled my face.

“Yes, I missed you too.” A2 is reprogrammed ID10 droid. After the fall of the Empire, there were dozens of these droids left in wreckages of imperial star destroyers. Of course, I had to rescue one, reprogramme it and rename it. He’s been my only friend for the past few years.  
I begin to take off each segment of my armour one by one and leave it in its storage compartment. Once its away, I recline onto my small cot and attempt to get some sleep. There’s a reason I’ve kept myself busy over the past few years. It’s to stop me from thinking. Thinking leads to me feeling guilty about what I’ve done in the past and then I begin to wallow in that guilt. The problem is that is what’s happening now. I can’t sleep. I never can because the thoughts and memories of the past always fill my head. I open my eyes. I’ve been lying here since late last night. Its been that long that the darkness outside has been smothered by the first morning light. This light has begun to flood through the blinds that I pulled down last night.

“I’m going back A2” As soon as I spoke, A2 suddenly startled awake and lifted out of his charging station. He then started to bleep and bloop madly.

“Yes, I remember what happened. That’s why I need to go back. I need to apologise for what I did and make amends” I started towards the storage compartment that I put my armour in last night. However, before I got there A2 flies in front of me, blocking my path.  
“I’m going A2 and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.” I push him out my way and begin to put my armour back on.

Once it’s on, I head off the ship and back towards the town. Unlike last night, the main street is silent. All the stalls are packed away and all the buyers and sellers are locked away in their houses. I turn down one of the small alleys that branch off. The covert is hidden underground, in the once used sewers and tunnels. It’s a good thing I’m going so early in the morning. I don’t want anyone finding the covert, not like last time. A single door lies ahead of me. It looks the same as every other door in the alley but looks are deceiving. I slowly turn the handle and enter through the doorway. Once I’m sure I’m not being followed, I close the door and follow the stairs downwards. As I make my way through the dark halls, Mandalorians begin to line the edges. There’s a higher amount of them as I continue on towards my destination. I can feel their stares as I pass by. Despite the helmets, I know that they’re all looking at me with distaste and anger, after all, it is my fault that they’re down here.  
I turn a corner and instantly know that I’ve reached my destination. An arch in the left side of the wall opens up to the armourer’s workshop. Light from the flames fills the hallway. I try to make my body language look strong and fearless but ultimately I know I’m failing. I walk past the Mandalorians near the archway and they snide and chuckle. Taking a deep breath, I press on and enter the workshop.

I’ve never been here before. I was never allowed back in the covert once they relocated, once I was exiled. I study the room. It was circular with shelves filled with tools and weapons lining them. In the centre was a circular furnace, where the armourer stood, bashing a piece of metal like my face had been etched onto it. I knew she had noticed my presence when the bashing had stopped and she turned her head slowly towards me.

“What are you doing back here?” She inquired. “We exiled you years ago and told you to never return!” The armourer was shouting now. Just my presence had riled her up to the point where she was shouting.

“I came to apologise. 7 years has given me lots of time to think.” I softened my body language and looked down at the floor.

“I knew this would happen eventually.” I look up again, confused. How could she know? “Don’t give me that look. I’m your mother, of course, I knew you would come back.” Oh yeah. That’s why. I open my mouth to respond but she speaks before I can.

“I’ve had a lot of time to think as well. That’s why my answer is no.”

“What? Mother, I’m sorry please give me a chance! It’s been so lonely without the covert.”

“Good so you should be. You wanted this life so you have to pay the price for it.”  
I was crying at this point. All the years of guilt and self-pity all to be shot down before I can even make my case.

“Is there anything I can do to prove to you that I’m sorry?” The question made her stop and think for a second. I have a feeling I know the answer before she even speaks. Why did I even ask?

“There is something.” This was a turn of events that I wasn’t expecting. In all the years I associated with my mother not once did she ever second guess her first decision, no matter how much they plead with her.

“You know the one they call the Mandalorian?” I don’t like where this is heading. “Protect him and his founding. Then I may be able to overlook all the death you may have caused in the past.” Despite the fact that I don’t like where it is heading, it’s my only choice. It’s either this or going back to being alone for the rest of my life. I agree. Slowly I nod my head and back out of the workshop.

“They are heading to a planet called Sorgan the last I heard. Begin there.” Sorgan. I’ve never heard of it. Again, I nod my head at her and turn to find my way out the tunnels. I will find my way back to the covert, even if it means protecting my worst enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) has her assignment; keep the Child and the Mandalorian alive. However finding them may prove to be a struggle.

Sorgan was a beautiful planet. I could see that just from being in orbit. Scans indicated that the planet’s surface was covered in trees and rivers. That explains the amalgam of colours that I could see; Crisp greens and flowing hues of blue. I would sit up here forever if I could, admiring the beauty from afar. I have never really done this before. When I was on a job, it was always about getting in and out as quickly as possible. I didn’t have time to do this. I didn’t have time now but that didn’t stop me.

The first problem I have now is finding The Mandalorian. My mother didn’t give me any other indication of where he may be. No co-ordinates, not even the name of a town, just the name of the planet. Sorgan. It would take me days to search the whole planet so I have to think of a better solution. I lean back in my chair and cross my arms. As I look around the cockpit for ideas, nothing jumps out at me. Nothing on the scanners, nothing on the maps. Everything's coming up empty.

Beeps pull me out of my thoughts. I look to my left and see A2 hovering above the co-pilot’s seat. He continues beeping and points to the map. I know exactly what he’s thinking. “Yes! Of course! Why didn’t I think of that?” I exclaim. Every ship leaves an invisible mark every time they come out of hyperspace. If caught quickly enough, the ship can be tracked by the residue it leaves. On a backwater planet like this, there aren’t too many ships coming and going so it should be easy to find them. Quickly I narrow down my scanner to just scan for traces of fuel. I wait anxiously as it scans the surrounding areas of space. Surely enough, one match shows up on the screen. I look at A2 with a warm smile filling my face. “Good job, buddy!” I reach over and tap him lightly on the head. Before beginning to follow the breadcrumb trail, I put my helmet back on and am currently sitting on the co-pilot’s chair with A2. “Let’s go then.” My modulated voice states.

Once we enter the atmosphere, The Mandalorian’s ship is visible in a clearing not too far from a common house. I set my u-wing down in another clearing far enough away that Mando won’t be able to see it when he returns to his ship. I get up out of my seat and head towards my weapons locker. My mother indicated that I need to protect him and the child he is harbouring. To me, that means I’m going to encounter some trouble so I pick up my blaster and a cycler rifle along with a few detonators just in case. A2 races over and unlocks the door, excited to get off the ship. I smile at him, even though he can’t see my face, and shake my head. “Come on then,” I announced.

First, I make my way through the forest towards Mando’s ship, the Razor Crest. Thankfully the forest isn’t too dense so it’s pretty easy to get through. I try my best not step on any twigs so they don’t startle anyone that may be nearby. If there’s anyone there that is. Slowly the Razor Crest comes into view. Staying hidden in the trees and bushes, I circle the ship, trying to survey whether anyone is inside. There are no lights on, the hatch is closed so I think it’s safe to assume that no one is home. Slowly I clamber out of the bushes and dust myself down. It’s a good job I have a helmet on otherwise I would have twigs and leaves all in my hair.  
I huff a large sigh. 

“Now what A2?” I ask. All I get is beeps in response. “Yeah, I don’t know either.” I look around the surrounding area and notice a path that leads out towards the common house I saw when we were landing. “The common house. That seems like it should be our next stop.” A2 beeps happily and flies off towards the path. 

“Hey! Wait for me!” I call out after him. When he doesn’t stop I run to catch up to him.  
The path to the common house was longer than I originally had thought. I guess everything looks smaller from up high in a ship. When we eventually get there, we enter a cantina of sorts. It’s fairly busy for a backwater planet. Like every other time I have walked into a building, everybody stops and glances at me and A2. I stop for a second and notice a man behind the bar. I decide to go and ask him if he knows where they are. As I walk up to the bar the man begins to speak,   
“Two Mandalorians in 2 weeks. That is a rare sight.” 2 weeks. Why on earth has he been here for 2 weeks?   
“Yeah. Yeah it is.” I reply slowly. “Do you know where he went?” The man looks at me suspiciously. He pauses before he answers apprehensively.  
“Nope, he left here a few weeks ago with a weird green baby and some rebel woman.” I huff a disappointed sigh.   
“Okay. Thanks anyway.”

Slowly I walk away from the bar and out of the building. I look over at A2 and let out another sigh.   
“So much for that lead.” I feel lost. Already I’ve run out of ideas. I feel like my mother has made this twice as hard for me so that I can’t ever get back into the covert. A determination rises in me. I’m not going to stop until I find him. No matter how long it takes me. I decide to head back to his ship to see if there are any more clues.  
When I get there, two young boys have opened the hatch and are loading things into the cargo hold. I shout at them, telling them to get away from the ship. Quickly, I draw my blaster and aim it at them. They throw up their hands, dropping the boxes and weapons that they were carrying.   
“Who are you? Where is the Mandalorian?” I shout at them. They become scared. I can tell because when they reply, their voices shake and stutter.  
“We were sent to return these items. The Mandalorian helped us defend our village.” I tilt my head at them, my blaster unwavering.   
“Can you take me to them?”

Within a couple of hours of riding on the back of a trailer, we were at the village. I jumped off and looked back towards the two boys.   
“Thank you. Just don’t tell him that i’m here.” I say to them. Despite my sincerest voice, they were too still scared of me to talk. Instead, I was given a nod of the head in response. The village was set in a clearing in the forest. Tall trees lined the boundry of the space and gave them some protection from the outside world. Small log cabins were dotted around on the right side of the clearing. On the left were ponds, probably for some kind of fish. The ponds were surrounded by villagers with baskets, siving out the tiny fish from the water. I sit in the line of trees, looking out for the Mandalorian and the child. I grab my cycler rifle off of my back so that I can take a closer look. Through the zoom, I could just see what I saw before except up close. I moved left in the tree line so as to get a better look behind the houses. That’s when I saw him. The Mandalorian stood in front of a young woman. The Child sat a few feet away playing with some of the children from the village. Despite the fact that I couldn’t see his face, he looked happy here. Maybe that’s why he never left.

I pull myself away from the zoom of my rifle. How am I going to explain this to my mother? He’s alive but he settled down with a woman on a random planet. She would never believe me and she would never let me back into the covert with that story. I needed proof. Solid evidence that he’s alive. The snap of a twig behind me pulled me out of my thoughts. Turning around, I see a bounty hunter approaching me. ‘He’s going for the Child’ I thought. Automatically, I pull out my blaster and fire it at him. However he moves before it can hit him.  
“Fine. The hard way it is.” I whisper to myself. Suddenly he runs at me and attempts to punch me in the chest. To his dismay, when he does the beskar on my chest protects me from it. He shakes out the pain in his hand and narrows his eyes at me. I raise my fists in preparation for his attack. He runs at me, screaming like a mad man. Quickly, I dive to the side to dodge him. He doesn’t expect me to do so and ends up falling off into a ditch. I turn around and laugh at the sight but that just makes him more angry.  
“You're not getting this quarry!” He shouts.  
“I’m not here to bring in the quarry, I just don’t want you getting to him.”  
He doesn’t run over again. Instead he shoots a grapple from out of hisout of his vambrace which attaches onto my boot. Suddenly I’m pulled forward. I eventually stop in front of the bounty hunter. He looks down on me with a smile on his face. I panic as he begins to reach towards my head.  
‘He’s going for my helmet.’ I think to myself.  
Before he can get it, I quickly twist myself around so that I’m lying with him behind my head and grab his leg. Quickly I flip my legs up and around his neck, pulling him down to the ground.  
I got up, dusting the soil from off my armour. The bounty hunter isn’t moving. Blood lies on a nearby rock so I assume that he’s dead.  
“Dang Farrik.”

I didn’t want to kill him. I never want to kill anyone. But I shouldn’t think like that, he could just be unconscious, you never know. However if he is still alive, I don’t want him finding the child. I reach into his pocket and find the tracking fob. It’s beeping like crazy. So he’s still alive. Great. It means I still have a chance. As I finish my train of thought, I hear steps behind me crunching the leaves on the ground. I turn and pull out my blaster. In front of me stands a woman. She dressesShe's dressed in green-blue armour and points a gun right back at me. Her black hair is let down loose around her shoulders. She also has tattoos. One around her arm and a small rebel symbol under her eye. She was a shocktrooper, not a bounty hunter then.  
“Who are you?” She questions. “Never seen two mandalorians before.”  
“I’m here on a mission. It’s none of your business.”  
“It is when you're holding a tracking fob. Who are you hunting?”  
Karabast. The tracking fob. Why didn’t I drop it?  
“It’s not mine it’s his.” I gestured behind me and moved so she could see the dead guy on the floor.  
“Why kill him if you're not hunting for the same bounty?” Why is this woman asking so many good questions?  
“I’m protecting the quarry, not hunting it.”  
I explain to her why I’m here and why I need to protect the child but she doesn’t seem to buy it. As I’m in the middle of my explanation a certain mandalorian appears behind her. It stopsIt stops me in my tracks, I don’t need him knowing what's happening to me.  
He whispers something to the woman. She nods along to whatever he’s saying.  
“I believe you.”  
“Wait. You do? Also how did he hear?”  
“He was waiting behind a tree and eavesdropping apparently.” The last part of the sentence was almost a growl as she looked at him.  
“I just want to help. It would help me out a lot.”  
I couldn’t read his face because of the helmet so I have no idea what his reaction is going to be.  
“Fine. You can come along just don’t annoy me.”  
AA smile erupted onto my face, despite the fact that they couldn’t see it. Fortunately this worked in my favour this time because I could still hold my cold facade.  
“Thank you. Just don’t think we’re friends now.”  
“Believe me I won’t.”  
They began to walk back to the village this time with me in tow. I might actually get back to the covert after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) is still on Sorgan waiting to leave with the Child and the Mandalorian. Old friendships are rekindled and new problems arise.

The night came quickly once we had arrived back at the village. Within a few hours, the sun had set and the stars were visible above us. I lay on a log around an open fire gazing at them. A streak of light would pass over the sky every so often, probably someone jumping to hyperspace. Cara Dune was laying on a log on the opposite side of the fire. We had become friends quickly. I was surprised considering how we had met.  
“Okay….The best battle you’ve been in. Go.” Cara asked  
“Oooh. That’s a tough one.” I had been in too many to count so choosing was difficult. “There was a bounty on an ex-imperial death trooper. That was one hell of a fight.”  
She sat up from her spot with her mouth agape.  
“Really! That’s so cool!” She exclaimed then lay back down on the log. “Your question. Ask away.”  
“Same question.”  
“Umm. Probably the battle of Endor. That was quite an experience.”  
“Yeah, I bet.”  
After that, a poignant quiet settled between us. Well, that was all before, she asked me another question.  
“Who was your first crush?”

I inhaled a deep sigh and prepared myself to give her an answer. Thankfully, before I could do so Mando walked back over to the fire. He had been putting the child to sleep. However, by his large yawn, I could tell it wasn’t easy.  
“The wamp rat finally asleep then?” Cara questioned.  
The only response we got was a nod of his head as he sat down on a log.  
“Well, I’m going to bed. See you Mandalorians in the morning.” Cara stood up and left in the direction of her bunk. I pulled myself up and sat properly on the log, watching her walk away.  
That just left Mando and me. An awkward silence lingered for a while. There were so many unspoken words left in that silence. All our past, good and bad, suddenly flashed in my mind. And apparently in his as well. I went to speak up but he had the same idea. I fumbled over my words.  
“You first.” I said to him.  
“I’m sorry. For what it’s worth. If I never left, you would never have tried to come with me and….”  
“Yeah.” I interrupted. “It’s not your fault, I should never have tried to follow. Then I wouldn’t have given away the location of the covert. Maybe those Mandalorians would still be alive.”  
“Yeah.”

He stood up and looked down at me. I couldn’t bring myself to look up at him. I was gently persuaded, however, when he used his gloved hand to lift my chin. Once I was looking at him, he moved his hand down to my shoulder.  
“I missed you, despite everything that happened”  
I smiled at him under the helmet but it faded the more I thought about it. I nodded my head and looked down once again.  
“Night, (Y/N).”

He began walking back towards his cabin, leaving me alone with my thoughts.  
I was torn. For the longest time, I blamed him for what happened. It’s only now that I realise that it was my fault. It was my fault that they died. My fault that I got banished. Talking with Din now has seemed to put that into perspective. However, it was what he said that is confusing me. He missed me. Sure we were friends when we were younger but why on earth would he miss me. I pulled myself out of my thoughts before I could overthink the situation. I got up from the log and walked back towards my cabin. Upon entering I began to stip my armour off, piece by piece until only my helmet remained. I looked around and made sure that no one was looking before removing it. It was very unlikely that anyone would be around to see at this time of night but I made sure just in case. I made my way over to my bed and placed my helmet on a table as I went. Laying down, I let the blanket drown me in its warmth and hoped that sleep would consume me quickly.

The next morning, I awoke to the sound of someone banging on my door along with Mando’s voice telling me to get up. I obey and sit up in my bed, however, he kept persisting with the banging.  
“Come on we need to leave!” He shouted.  
“Yeah, yeah. I’m up.” I said while yawning.  
He was obviously satisfied with my answer. I heard his footsteps walking away from my cabin. Once I knew he was no longer outside, I stood up and stretched my arms towards the sky. My eyes instinctively squeezed shut as they met the morning sun. Once they had adjusted, I stood up and began to place my armour back onto my body. A2 buzzes to life as I do so. I lazily discarded it onto a chair opposite my bed last night. After that encounter with Mando last night, I couldn’t be bothered to put it away properly. I hesitated before placing my helmet on top of my head. I gazed into the mirror that Omera had so kindly given me. I hated putting it back on. There were days where I wished that I was never a Mandalorian. During my exile, there were many days where I considered taking it off and never putting it back on again. However, I’m glad I didn’t. Now there is a chance of going back to my family. There surely wouldn’t have welcomed me back if someone had seen my face. I stop thinking about it and shove the helmet on my head. I grab my weapons that sat on a table nearby and holstered them. Then, I head out of the door and towards Mando and the Child.  
I travel through the fields of krill towards where Mando is standing, A2 following me. 

As I walk various farmers say goodbye as I saunter past. I offer small waves in reply not being in the mood to talk to anyone. I near Mando and notice that he’s talking with Omera. I want to go over and thank her for her hospitality but I stop in my tracks. I watch their interaction more closely. Omera has begun to rest her hands on either side of his helmet, almost like she was going to remove it. My eyes widen as I watch. It’s almost addicting. I know I shouldn’t watch but I can’t help myself. How could Mando let her do that? However just as I ask the question to my self. Mando reaches up for her hands and pulls them away. I let out a breath that I didn’t even realise I was holding. My heart pounds in my chest. It’s not like Mando to even consider it. He has always stuck to his creed no matter what and has never doubted that decision. What was going through his head?  
I wander over to them and catch the tail end of their conversation.  
“I don’t belong here. But thank you for letting us stay.”  
She only gives a small nod in response. I take the opportunity and butt into the conversation.  
“Thank you, Omera, for your hospitality.”  
She gives me the same nod and places a hand on my arm before walking away. I look towards Mando and tilt my head to the side.  
“That seemed intense.”  
“I don’t want to talk about it.” He said bluntly and walked away.

He walked towards a cart that had been filled with all of his equipment. I’m guessing the villagers are letting us borrow it. I go over and place the bag that hangs off my shoulder onto the cart. I begin to get on so that we can go, however, I’m stopped when a hand reaches out and touches my shoulder. I turn and see nothing there. It was odd. I shrug it off and continue to board the cart. As I sit down, Cara walks over and smiles at me. I get back up and hug her tightly. Even though I haven’t known her long she feels like my best friend.  
“I’m gonna miss you. You and your little droid.”She rubs A2 like he’s an animal, to which he trills in happiness. “You got to promise to keep in touch though.” I laugh at her comment. “Why are you laughing I’m being serious.”  
“Yeah, I know. I’ll keep in touch.”  
“Good cause I need to know the deal between you two!” I sigh. She either saw or heard our interaction last night. “I’m mean what’s his deal? Last night he was saying he missed you and now he’s acting like you don’t exist.”  
“You heard that?!” I reach up and rub my helmet like they were my eyes. “I don’t know. I’m choosing to ignore it, to be honest.” She puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder.  
“Anyway, stay safe out there and keep them safe as well.”  
“I will, believe me. You stay safe as well.” I say as she pulls me into one final hug.  
She pulls away and heads down the road towards the common house.

I get back on the cart just as the kid is saying goodbye. His little face is enough to make a grown man cry. Winta, Omera’s daughter, finally pulls away from him and runs back to her mother, crying into her leg. We wave goodbye as the cart sets off towards the Razor Crest.  
It takes a few hours to get back to the ship. It’s about midday when we arrive. We begin unloading the cart and putting it in the ship. I’ve decided to travel in the Razor Crest, it’s not a good idea to have two ships, it could give away our location to easily. I admire the ship as I race in and out. It looks quite big but inside it’s the opposite. Sure there’s plenty of room for cargo but there’s not much living space. There are two compartments built into the front of the ship. To the left was a refresher. To the right a bunk, that just looked big enough for one person. Either we’ll be taking it in turns to sleep or I’ll be sleeping on the floor. Mando brings the last box onto the ship and straps it into place.  
“That’s the last box. Ready to go?” He asks quite cheerily.  
“Yeah.” Was I all I could say.

Cara was right. Around others, he acts like he doesn’t know me but when we’re alone he acts like he’s my best friend. It was weird. I make a mental note to ask him about it later.  
I climb up the ladder on the left wall of the ship. It leads me up to the cockpit. Mando sits in the pilots’ seat and the Child sits in the passenger seat to the right, strapped into a little booster seat. I sit in the other seat and strap myself in ready for Mando to take off. As I do, he begins flicking switches. The ship begins to come to life with lights and grumbles from the engine. He pulls back on the joystick and the ship lifts up off the ground. Quickly, we begin to climb through the clouds of Sorgan. Within a few moments, we had reached space and Mando began punching our next co-ordinates.  
“Where to next?” I ask.  
“I’m not sure. We just have to keep off the radar of bounty hunters.” He responded  
He got up from his chair and began towards the ladder.  
“I’m gonna get some sleep. Watch the kid.” He then descended down into the cargo bay.

I looked over at the kid and he gave me a smile. I couldn’t help but smile back despite the fact that he couldn’t see it. He begins to climb out of his little booster seat and waddles me. Before I know it his little arms are wrapped around my leg and his smile is looking up at me. I pick him up and rest him in the crook of my elbow.  
“You know, I’m not your dad.”  
He tilts his head, almost like he was confused. However, he seemed to disregard it and began hugging my arm instead. He sat like that for a while before falling asleep. Carefully, I stand up and place him back in his seat so that he could sleep properly. I smile to myself as I observe his little sleeping body.  
“I bet you make some trouble when your not asleep,” I whisper to myself  
Suddenly a voice appears behind me.  
“He does.”

Mando’s voice makes me jump out of my skin.  
“Mando! Don’t do that!” I whisper-shout being careful not to wake the sleeping child.  
I push past him and make my way down the ladder towards the cargo bay. I can hear his footsteps behind me as I do so. I slide down the side of the ship and sit down on the floor.  
“What’s up with you?” He asks  
“You?!” I respond. “ When we’re in public you act as if you hate me but when we’re alone it’s the opposite. Why?”

I have no idea where that sudden outburst came from. It was like it had all been bottled up inside and that outburst was like the cork popping from the bottle. I rest my helmet in my hands, trying to calm myself down. Mando rests a hand on my shoulder. I look back up at him and my rant begins again.  
“I don’t care if you don’t like me just don’t pretend to like me when we’re alone.”  
He lets out a barely audible sigh.  
“Remember how I said I missed you.” I nod at him. “I didn’t just miss you as a friend. I just don’t want to show everyone else my one weakness.”  
He couldn’t see my face but I can tell you that I was as confused as hell. Since when did he like me like that? Sure we were friends when we were younger, but it was never anything more than that. Well, at least, I didn’t think it was.  
Just as I was about to say something, the ship suddenly jolted to the side. We slowed down very suddenly. It launched me towards the opposite side of the bay. I hit the wall and then fell to the floor.  
“Karabast!”  
Mando ran towards me and helped me up before quickly running to the cockpit. I followed suit and climbed the ladder. Mando had already taken his seat and begun to react to what was happening. We were currently stationary after being knocked out of hyperspace. A ship flew around and attempted to make another bombing run. I can only assume that it’s another bounty hunter looking for the Child. My suspicions were confirmed when a voice echoed through the comm link.  
“Hand over the Child, Mando.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mando and (Y/n) land on Tatooine in search of work and repairs for the ship.

“Hand over the child, Mando”  
From that sentence, he went into overdrive. The ship jostled around as Mando directed the ship left and right, avoiding the blaster bolts. Unfortunately one managed to land on one of the engines. Mando cursed under his breath as the comms came to life again.  
“I might let you live.”  
Before we could act, one of the engines is hit again and bursts into flames.  
“Hold on!” Mando says as he begins to roll the ship, dodging blaster bolts as he does. “Come on!”  
“I can bring you in warm or I can bring you in cold.” Oh, snap. This guy is going to regret using that line. Mando pulls back on the throttle, slowing us down enough so that the bounty hunter flies right over us. When he’s directly in front of us, Mando pulls the trigger. I watch as the ship bursts into flames on contact.  
“That’s my line.”  
I have to say it was an impressive light show but we don’t need anyone else trying to blast us out of the sky.  
“We’re losing fuel. We’re going to have to land.”  
I watched out the front window as a planet came into view. It was musty yellow in colour, probably a desert planet.

As the ship begins to move towards the planet, it suddenly loses power. I hear the child squeal to the right of me. I look over and see his happy little face giggling in the darkness. Mando flicks a few switches on the centre console before getting up to flick another switch behind me. As soon as he does, power is immediately restored. Lights begin to flicker on and the engines begin their low rumble once again. Mando sits back down and the comms emit another voice.  
“This is Mos Eisley tower. We are tracking you. Head for bay 3-5. Over.”  
“Copy that. Locked in for 3-5.”  
He begins the descent towards the surface. As we get nearer, the sand dunes of the planet become clearer and clearer, along with a town that is ahead of us. Mos Eisley soon is directly underneath us and Mando is lowering the ship into the bay. Once we’re down he gets up and grabs the child from his seat.

“Welcome to Tatooine.” He says as he walks past me. I get up as well and follow him down towards the cargo hold. Just as I get down, the door to the secure compartment shuts. Before it does I catch a glimpse of the child inside.  
“Do you really think it’s a good idea to leave him in there alone?” I question.  
“He’ll be fine. The only way to open the door is by this button on my vambrace. No one can get him.” He answers confidently.  
I watch him walk off the ship and into the main hangar. The only reaction I can muster up is a shake of my head. However, rattling shakes me from my trance. One of the boxes near the carbonite freezer begins shaking and moving around. I ready my blaster and edge towards it slowly. Once I’m close enough, I lift the lid and move backwards again quickly. To my relief, A2 floats out of the box and does a lap around the space. He soon stops in front of me, once the shock wears off.  
“Sorry, A2 you must have got trapped in there while we were escaping that bounty hunter.”  
He bleeps in agreement before flying into my shoulder almost like he’s hugging me.  
“You’re welcome, buddy.”

The reunion is cut short when a blaster shot echoes through from the hangar. I launch into action again, drawing my blaster and running outside.  
The hangar is pretty much what you’d expect lots of equipment and droids. They doing the opposite of what they were supposed to though, running away instead of coming towards the ship. I dash up behind Mando and with my weapon drawn.  
“What was the blaster shot for?”  
My question is soon answered when a woman comes out of the booth complaining.  
“Hey! Hey! You damage one of my droids.”  
I really wish he could see the look of disdain on my face right now. He seems to get the point, though, from just the look in his direction. He just shrugs his shoulders in response.  
“Just keep them away from the ship.”  
I look towards A2, who’s just coming off the ship now the coast is clear.  
“But you have a droid?”  
Mando looks towards A2.  
“That’s not mine. That’s hers.” He says as he points to me. “She doesn’t listen to me.”  
“Okay. Cool. I like to find other women who stand up for themselves. Though I couldn’t really tell because of all the…” She gestures towards the armour, struggling to find the word. “....apparatus.”

An awkward silence settles between the three of us. The woman decides to break it again.  
“Anyway, you really think that’s a good idea? Let’s look at your ship.” She walks over towards the ship and knocks the side of it. Things inside begin to clatter as it falls apart. She has a look of I told you so on her face. However, Mando doesn’t seem to be bothered so she puts it on more.  
“Oof…..Look at that. Oh, you got a lot of carbon scoring up on top. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’ve been in a shoot out. You have a fuel leak too. How did you even land? It’s gonna set you back.”  
Mando still didn’t seem to care, however, he holds his hand out. Laying there were 500 imperial credits. The woman looks at the credits, then to me and then towards her droids.  
“What do you think boys? It should at least cover the hangar.” I sigh and butt into the conversation.  
“Look, we’ll get you your credits.”  
“Hmm… Heard that one before.”  
Mando can’t help but remind her about the no droids thing, which she moans about before getting to work on the ship.

We walk out of the hangar into the streets of Mos Eisley. It was just like every other town in the galaxy. Stalls lined the streets. Some sold food, others had ship parts. However, this town just had a different air about it. Almost like danger was near. It was odd. It wasn’t like anything other feelings I’d experienced before. It didn’t seem to be just me who had the feeling either. A2 stuck closely to my side while we walked through, watching everything and everyone just in case. He has always been a nervous droid but even so, this was very unlike him.

Before I knew it, we had reached a cantina in the centre of the town. The cantina didn’t give off a positive atmosphere either, in fact, it was probably worse than the street outside. A lot of dodgy characters sat in the booths that lined the sides of the room. In the centre sat a long U shaped bar that was manned by a droid. I walk up to it and lean my back against the bar. Mando follows and begins to ask the droid for some work. I make sure to keep my eyes on everyone there. They eye us strangely and talk amongst themselves most likely because of the armour. Nobody sees Mandalorians as it is, let alone two. We’re going to be the talk of the town. I look over at Mando and the droid and pay attention to the conversation again.  
“I’m not looking for guild work.”  
“I’m afraid that does not improve your situation. At least by my calculation.”  
I sigh.   
“What are we going to do now?”  
“Think again.” A voice beckoned me to turn around. When I do, I see a kid. He’s lounging in one of the booths on my left, his feet elevated onto the table in front of him. The guy can’t be much older than 20. How on earth would he have a solution for us? I look over at Mando for confirmation that we’re actually going over. I assume it’s a yes when he does begin to stalk over to him.

“If you’re looking for work, have a seat, my friends. Name’s Toro. Toro Calican.” I can sense Mando’s hesitation, however, he is edged on by Toro to sit down. I slide into the booth as well. He takes his feet off the table and places a bounty puck onto the table.  
“Picked up this puck when I was in the Mid-Rim. Fennec Shand, an assassin. Heard she’s been on the run ever since the new republic put her employers in lockdown.”  
“I know the name.”  
Mando that seems like a bit of an understatement. She’s one of the most feared assassins in the galaxy. I sigh again and shake my head. They both don’t seem to notice though.  
“Yeah well, I followed this tracking fob here. Now the positional data suggests she’d headed out beyond the Dune Sea. Should be an easy job.”  
I laugh, he obviously doesn’t know who she is. That means this kid is a newbie.  
“Well, Good luck with that,” I say and begin to scoot out of the booth.  
“Wait, wait. I thought you needed work.”  
Mando stands next to me and we look at each other knowingly before looking back at Toro.  
“How long have you been with the guild?” I question.  
A look of confusion fills his face. However, it disappears and he tries to play it cool.  
“Long enough.”  
“Clearly not. Fennec Shand is an elite mercenary. She made her name killing for the top crime syndicates, including the Hutts. If you go after her, you won’t make it past sunrise.”  
We begin to leave quickly. I gesture to A2 to follow, he obeys immediately. He probably wanted to get out of that job as much as I did. Despite this, Toro continues to shout after us. We turn back around again. He has lost his confident facade and looks more like the kid that he is.  
“This is my first job. You can keep the money, all of it. I just need this job to get into the guild. I can’t do it alone”

His begging almost makes me feel sorry for him. However, there is this nagging doubt in the back of my mind that he’s smarter than he looks. Either that or he’s that he can be manipulated easily. I look over at Mando. His head is tilted sideways like he’s contemplating the offer. I would do the same if it wasn’t for that doubt in my head.  
“Meet us in hangar 3-5 in half an hour. Bring three speeder bikes and give me the tracking fob.”  
Mando holds out his hand to accept it. Toro stands there contemplating it. However, he quickly smashes it on the wall. We look at him dumbfounded.  
“Don’t worry, I’ve got it all memorised.” He says quickly while tapping his head.  
As I thought, smarter then he looks.  
“Half an hour,” I say warningly.  
“Looks like you two are stuck with me now.”  
I simply shake my head and walk out the cantina, A2 in tow.

I reach the ship again in no time. It looks in better shape then when we landed but there’s still a lot to be done. I stalk back onto the ship. Once aboard, I look around making sure that no one is there. When I’m certain no one is watching, I begin to remove the helmet off my head and drop it onto the floor. I rub my face, annoyed that Mando actually accepted the job. Fennec Shand is not a woman you want to mess with. I’ve run into her a few times in the past. I’m lucky I escaped alive. Mando’s voice shakes me from my thoughts.  
“(Y/N)? Are you okay?” He asks  
I quickly grab my helmet from the floor and put it back on my head.  
“Yeah. I’m fine.” I say as I turn around.  
He tries to comfort me by placing a hand on my arm but I pull my arm away immediately.  
“I said I’m fine.” I reiterate.  
Mando sighs like I’ve been doing all day before going to speak again. Before he does, though, he stops again, almost like he’s awestruck.  
“Where’s the kid?” Is all he asks when he speaks up. I look around towards the compartment. The door is wide open and the kid isn’t sitting inside anymore.  
“I told you it wasn’t a good idea to leave him alone.”  
Mando races out of this ship and shouts at Peli, the woman who runs the hangar. She wakes from her slumber and panics about being awoken.  
“Where is he?” he questions angrily.  
Peli runs out with the child in her arms.  
“Quiet. Oh…” The child starts crying after being woken up as well. “It’s okay. You woke it up. Do you have any idea how long it took me to get it to sleep?”  
“Give him to me.” This is the first time I’ve seen Mando this panicked. In the short time, he’s been looking after the child, he seems to have become really attached to him.  
“Not so fast! You can't just leave a child all alone like that. You know... you've got an awful lot to learn about raising a young one.”

The child stops crying and looks up sweetly at Peli. She smiles down at him before going on to explain what she’s fixed on the ship.  
“Thank you,” I say before walking off towards the door. Mando follows behind me along with A2. I turn to A2 and he stops in his tracks.  
“A2 you need to stay here. I don’t want you getting shot by Shand. Plus you could give us away.” He twirls in happiness before flying back to the ship. I giggle at his reaction before heading outside.

Outside the hangar I find Toro standing with three speeders.  
“Hey. What do you think? Not too shabby?”  
I walk around the bikes, inspecting them. I shrug my shoulders.  
“What do you expect? This isn’t Corellia.”  
I get on the bike and ready it for our journey. I hear Toro greet Peli and the Child so I turn to them. Peli looks a bit flattered at the name. Mando gets on the speeder next to me.  
“You ready?” He asks.  
“Totally.”  
We set off into the Dune Sea. What Mando didn’t know was that my heart raced in its cage. Fennec Shand isn’t going to be friendly especially when she sees me.


End file.
